


Рано или поздно мы перейдем и на эту дрянь

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: У нас в распоряжении оказалось три сезона, четыре полнометражки, манга, драмы и целое множество романов, первые строки которых вгоняли в затяжную депрессию даже самые стойкие умы, а также вавилонская библиотека, литературные игры, воображаемые друзья, бесконечно уползающие герои и сотня с лишним мозгов в банках, способных занимать любые тела: если начал лепить киборгов по образу и подобию живых персонажей, становится трудно остановиться. Единственное, что вызывало у нас опасение — это олдскул.
Relationships: Касэй/Вонг, Когами/Гиноза, Когами/Кагари/Чхве, Когами/Чхве, Макисима/Когами (UST), Макисима/Чхве (UST), Рутаганда/Вонг, Хан/Вонг, Чхве/Кагари
Kudos: 14
Collections: Psychopass





	Рано или поздно мы перейдем и на эту дрянь

**Author's Note:**

> Уберите от экрана все, чем можете нечаянно облиться.

_И если ты долго смотришь в бездну, то бездна тоже смотрит в тебя._  
**Фридрих Ницше. По ту сторону добра и зла**

_Какая боль и отчаяние. Ангелы плакали бы, не будь они равнодушны._  
**viridian. Стеклянные дома**

— Ты неплохо дрался. — Макисима спускался по лестнице, бледный, равнодушный, точно сотканный из лунного света. Единственным доказательством его живого присутствия на крыше Башни Нона был металлический звук, разносившийся от мерных шагов. С той же скоростью билось его сердце.  
Тяжело дыша, Когами сверлил ненавидящим взглядом человека, три года назад убившего инспектора Когами Синью. Превратившего Когами в гончую, одержимую местью. Исход их встречи был предрешен. Когами готовился к этому дню, последовательно предавая все, чем когда-то был. Как настоящий самурай, который каждое утро и каждый вечер готовит себя к смерти, Когами никогда не прекращал думать о Макисиме и давно жил так, словно уже убил его, а заодно и себя — окончательно и бесповоротно. Он давно был мертвым и пустым, отражение этой пустоты смотрело на него желтыми змеиными глазами.  
— Ты — Синья Когами. — Прозвучало как приговор.  
— Ты — Сёго Макисима.  
Тяжелая неуправляемая вагонетка, три года назад запущенная Макисимой, неслась по рельсам. Он сам давно уже не пытался предсказать, чем все это закончится. В мысленном эксперименте, описанном в позапрошлом веке Филиппой Фут, фигурировали пятеро человек, привязанных к рельсам сумасшедшим философом. Макисима превзошел воображаемого философа в десятки раз, он уже потерял счет телам, раздавленным под колесами. Всякий раз существовала возможность переключиться на запасной путь, но он упрямо не касался стрелки. Прямо сейчас взбесившаяся вагонетка добиралась до единственного человека, о котором Макисима думал как о друге. Из корейца Гусона Чхве получился гораздо лучший самурай, чем из Когами или из него самого. Не подозревая о существовании Хагакурэ, Чхве любил говорить: бессмысленно бежать от ливня, все равно намокнешь. Проще делать что делал — пусть и будешь мокрым до нитки, зато суетиться не придется.  
Макисима ненавидел его за эту обреченную стойкость, которая корейца ни разу не подвела. Ты же знаешь, не раз молчал Макисима, глядя на Чхве поверх чашки липового чая, что ты умрешь. Ты же знаешь, что я спланировал это так, что ты умрешь. Ты же видишь, чего я хочу, ты задержался со мной так надолго именно потому, что лишен всех недостатков моих обычных игрушек. Ты ничего не хочешь для себя, тебя не за что зацепить, скользкий, как моллюск, бесцветный, безвкусный. Дай мне знак, что тебе не все равно, молча требовал Макисима, будь холоден или горяч. Но чуткий и внимательный во всем остальном, Чхве искусно уклонялся от разговоров по душам и продолжал исправно выполнять все поручения, приближавшие этот день. Он сам привязал себя к рельсам, вздохнул Макисима, преодолевая последние ступеньки, отделявшие его от Синьи Когами, его лучшего врага, который должен был со всем этим покончить.

Между ними застыли, парализованные предвкушением скорого конца, около сотни этажей: в это же самое время Чхве продолжал флегматично взламывать Сивиллу, одновременно переругиваясь с патрульным Сюсэем Кагари. Рыжего мальчика он подцепил давно, слоняясь по взломанным серверам Бюро, личному бонсаю Чхве, который он три года лелеял, выстригая старые вирусы и подвязывая новые. Похожий на маленького голодного лисенка мальчик напомнил ему о прошлом, которого Чхве не любил касаться даже вскользь. Корея обошлась с ним не лучшим образом, армия оставила на теле и душе незаживляемые следы, оттого первым побуждением Чхве было отключиться, отстраниться и никогда больше не приближаться к лисенку. Вместо этого какое-то время спустя он обнаружил себя следящим за Кагари со смесью ностальгии и возбуждения, всего того, что тщательно скрывал при Макисиме, полагая это слабостью, которой самый совершенный человек на земле от него не потерпит. Не прошло и нескольких месяцев, как Чхве перешел к действиям: сперва он подловил Кагари в чате и принялся с ним переписываться от лица школьницы из Хоккайдо, потом признался, что немного старше, вскоре они занимались сексом прямо в чате — Чхве старательно выбирал для этого те ночи, когда Макисима уходил по своим делам, — и тогда кореец впервые за много лет почувствовал себя по-настоящему целым. Этому не мешали ни многочисленные ошибки в грубоватых ласках, которыми его осыпал Кагари, ни полная неосведомленность Кагари о том, как живые люди занимаются сексом по-настоящему. Чхве уже собирался было затащить его в коммуфилд, где они смогли бы потрахаться по-человечески, но этому помешали планы Макисимы. Так что вместо секса в коммуфилде у него был секс в коммуникаторе, злой, но задорный. Все это время Кагари спускался в подвал Башни Нона, прорывался сквозь подручных Чхве, напряженно удивлялся осведомленности, с которой Чхве говорит с ним, как будто старый знакомый, в общем, скоро рисковал все наконец понять, как взрослый. Сказать по правде, Сивилла здесь интересовала Чхве меньше всего, но его еще в армии приучили выполнять работу хорошо, по-другому он больше не умел.

Патрульного Сюсэя Кагари невыносимо раздражал низкий, гортанный голос, насмешливо описывающий ему в неприличных подробностях, чем могут заниматься двое совершеннолетних людей на обломках системы. Злость помогла ему дохромать до нижнего этажа, несмотря на пронизывающую боль в раненой ноге. За спиной остались трое убитых, Кагари впервые в жизни сделал это без доминатора, потому что доминатор отказался работать без связи, но ничего особенного не почувствовал. Очень хотелось найти наконец и хорошенько уебать эту тварь тьмы, вообразившую, будто что-то о нем знает. В голове Кагари роились тревожные подозрения. Он, может, и не отличался особой грамотностью, потому что никогда не ходил в школу, однако идиотом не был. В то же самое время, когда Макисима уложил Когами на лопатки — бой, положим, был не самым честным, — Кагари уперся взглядом в широкую спину в дверном проеме, откуда лился холодный синий свет.  
— Что это, — остолбенело пробормотал Кагари, передумавший драться прямо здесь. Перед его глазами передвигались, ездили, возникали и прятались в нишах человеческие мозги в прозрачных кубах с жидкостью.  
— Это Сивилла, детка, — расхохотался Чхве. — Самая страшная государственная тайна вашей всратой Японии.  
Тут Кагари всерьез обиделся и со всей силы врезал ему в бок, поэтому смертельный ультрамариновый луч из доминатора директора Касэй прошел в нескольких сантиметрах над головой согнувшегося от боли Чхве. Зато выстрел из самодельного пистолета Чхве обнажил неприятные детали в биографии директора Бюро общественной безопасности: под верхним слоем кожи, идентичной натуральной, скрывались металлические детали.  
— Нами командует Терминатор, — ошалело пробормотал Кагари.  
Доминатор щелкнул, раскрылся в режим уничтожения всего живого и неживого.  
— ПРИГНИСЬ! — заорал Кагари, но было поздно. Чхве перемахивал через парапет, когда луч снес и кусок парапета, и кусок скальпа Чхве. Цепная реакция не пошла дальше обуглившейся кожи, японская техника нередко сбоила при столкновении с тупым корейским упрямством. На реакцию Кагари не жаловался никогда, он спрыгнул вниз, подхватил Чхве, оглушенного болью, и принялся лавировать между катающимися туда-сюда кубами, пробираясь к технической двери, которую заметил неподалеку. Чхве тащился за ним, как автомат, отключаясь на ходу. Кагари нервно косился на него и надеялся, что тот не вырубится: вынести такой вес ему было не по силам. Выстрелов больше не было. Похоже, эти мозги и правда оказались самыми ценными мозгами в Японии. Сивилла, испортившая всю жизнь Кагари, теперь, сама того не желая, спасала ему жизнь.

В сотне этажей над ними, когда лезвие бритвы уже вспарывало кожу на горле Когами, Макисима почувствовал жгучую боль в левом виске и подумал: вот как все кончится. Он ощутил малодушную готовность немедленно дернуть за рычаг, переключая вагонетку на рельсы с кем-то чужим и неважным, но для этого следовало сделать шаг против течения времени, пробить четвертую стену. Жребий брошен, осознал Макисима и прошептал: вы сами это для себя выбрали. Осознать некоторую противоречивость своих мыслей он не успел: запыхавшаяся Аканэ со всей силы врезала ему шлемом по затылку. Теряя сознание, Макисима заподозрил, что со жребием что-то пошло не так. 

Заглянув в глаза своей смерти, Когами очнулся с мерзким привкусом поражения, растерянный вид Гинозы все только усугублял. Все время охоты на Макисиму Когами старательно взращивал в себе жестокость, но даже сквозь нее порой пробивалось нутряное чувство стыда. Гиноза не был виновен в том, что случилось. Они дружили с института, однажды переспали на пьяную голову, когда только устроились в Бюро — давно этого хотели оба, но каждый по-своему не решался, а тут их взял и накачал Сасаяма... От одной мысли о зверски убитом патрульном у Когами сжались кулаки под одеялом и одеревенели скулы. Гиноза в это время распинался о том, что Когами следует прекратить “это все”, понятия не имея, что “это все” значит для Когами, и, разумеется, принял напряжение на свой счет. Снял очки, нервно потер переносицу. Сказал:  
— Послушай. Я знаю, что часто веду себя... довольно непотребно...  
Даже Макисиму Когами редко так ненавидел, как Гинозу сейчас. Заткнись, мысленно попросил он. Просто исчезни.  
— ...но мы не пустое место. Что бы там ни было. Мы — не пустое место, мы с тобой.  
Тогда, лет восемь лет назад, на следующее утро они оба, похмельные и неловкие, сделали вид, что ничего не было. Но что-то поменялось с тех пор. Надломилось, треснуло. Как будто внутри у каждого открылась сквозящая щель, и следовало прилагать немалые усилия, затыкать ее все время чем-то пустяковым, неважным, чтобы оттуда не хлынуло навстречу друг другу черт знает что. После того, как изуродованного Сасаяму нашли на улице и ни единого указания на его убийцу, кроме файла с размытой фотографией под названием “Макисима” не было, все осложнилось еще сильнее. Гинозу так и не удалось убедить в том, что он не в ответе за тон Когами. Этот идиот пытался отвечать сразу за весь мир целиком. Слушать его теперь было физически больно. Когами чувствовал себя опасно близким к решению послать всю свою охоту, всю свою выученную смерть к чертовой матери, лишь бы не причинять Гинозе еще большей беды. Он четко знал: Гиноза ходит по грани, за которую Когами давно и бесповоротно свалился. Еще немного — и никакие таблетки этому коэффициенту не помогут. 

Кагари потихоньку приходил в себя в груде мусора, все тело затекло, нога от бедра и до самой ступни горела огнем, пульсировала. Он с трудом припомнил, как, выбравшись по вентиляционной шахте из Башни Нона, опустился без сил в ближайшем переулке и решил: будь что будет. Со всех сторон доносился шум беспорядков, воняло гарью, но это не волновало Кагари. Его беспокоили губы, сомкнувшиеся на его затвердевшем члене. Скосив глаза вниз, Кагари поморщился: половина головы Чхве была просто распатланной, на вторую было стремно смотреть: рана запеклась, покрылась темной корочкой. Кагари вцепился ему в плечи:  
— Это… слушай… давай не…  
Он даже сам для себя не звучал убедительно. Свой первый настоящий секс Кагари представлял совсем иначе. Не с мужчиной. Не прижимаясь лопатками к гудящему, вибрирующему, как от землетрясения, асфальту. Мимо шли военные дроны, которым дострелить до их переулка не составило бы никакого труда, ощущение бешеной опасности так подхлестнуло Кагари, что он кончил раньше, чем осознал: ему до усрачки страшно.  
— Все, что ты захочешь, — медленно облизываясь, сказал Чхве. Взгляд у него был мутный, точно пьяный.  
Кагари оттолкнул его, рывком натянул брюки, вскочил, оглядываясь. Следовало срочно найти какое-то убежище, а значит — как-то добраться до трущоб, пока не заработали сканеры.  
— А блин, браслет… — Кагари беспомощно смотрел на тяжелый наручник, верный предохранитель от бегства патрульных. Куда бы он ни пошел — в Бюро будут об этом знать. — Слушай, ты же хакер, да? Ты можешь что-то сделать с этим? — Он потряс рукой перед носом у Чхве. Тот сидел на земле, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, губы по-прежнему кривились в какой-то дикой улыбке.  
— Все, что захочешь, — повторил Чхве. Оттянув воротник реглана, он почесал грудь и совершенно по-блядски облизнулся. — Сусон сделает для тебя все, что ты захочешь.  
Вот тогда-то Кагари понял, что запаянный на запястье коммуникатор — не самая большая его проблема.

В нескольких метрах от зала с лучшими мозгами нации, из которого Кагари и Чхве сбежали с большим трудом, Макисиме расписывали все выгоды его будущего состояния. Возможность менять тела, развлекаться с кем угодно как угодно, ездить в отпуск за границу и позволять себе там совершенно все.  
— Как скучно, — отозвался Макисима. — В god mode играют только школьники и импотенты.  
К этому времени он уже прекрасно понимал, что его собеседником является не директор Бюро общественной безопасности Дзесю Касэй, а исчезнувший три года назад старый знакомый Кодзабуро Тома. Тот самый сумасшедший сирота, который несколько дней расчленял патрульного Сасаяму, пока Чхве взламывал через его браслет сервер Бюро. Физическая инкарнация вагонетки. Человек, от которого подташнивало даже Макисиму.  
— Боюсь, у тебя нет выбора. — Узким губам директора Касэй очень шел тон серийного убийцы из олдскульного боевика. — Не надейся, твой друг тебе не поможет. Он уже никому не поможет.  
В чем Макисима не сомневался… до этих самых слов.  
— Лишившись возможности выбора, человек перестает быть человеком, — усмехнулся он. — Но это, пожалуй, не мой случай. Если бы вы могли пересадить меня в колбу без моего на то согласия, мы бы с тобой сейчас не говорили.  
— Когда я с тобой закончу, — пообещал ему Тома, — у тебя не останется рта, чтобы кричать.  
Он ничуть не изменился за эти годы, даже цитаты подбирал на редкость позерские.  
— Надеюсь, ты будешь пытать меня чем-то кроме своего дурновкусия? — уточнил Макисима.  
Не прошло и часа, как он получил исчерпывающий ответ на свой вопрос.

В тысячах километров от Токио, на платформе Шамбала, первом экспериментальном проекте экспорта Сивиллы за пределы Японии, прижавшись ладонями и лбом к пуленепробиваемому стеклу кабинета генерала Хана, полковник Николас Вонг подвергался привычному унижению. Обдавая его удушливой смесью пота и перегара, генерал ритмично вбивал в его зад влажный короткий член и довольно покрякивал. Вонгу не повезло родиться от британки, небесно-голубые глаза и белоснежная кожа отчетливо выделяли его с самого детства. Отец Вонга заправлял местной военной хунтой и относился к ним с матерью как к не самым любимым и уж точно не самым ценным домашним животным, изощренные издевки старших братьев, сыновей прежних отцовских любовниц, достаточно закалили Вонга, чтобы военная академия, которая могла бы стать для него адом, оказалась приятной сменой декораций. Он уже умел неплохо драться и быстро разобрался, кому следует подставить задницу, чтобы другие не лезли. Стоит ли удивляться, что Вонг совсем не огорчился, когда генерал Хан завоевал Сингапур. Никого из тех, кто мог бы напомнить Вонгу о детстве, не осталось в живых, отца он под одобрительный присвист генерала Хана застрелил собственноручно, за это в шестнадцать лет получил звание капитана. Подполковником Вонг стал к семнадцати, когда выяснилось, что Хану нравится трахать парней в форме и чем круче погоны, тем сильнее его вставляет. Еще он любил пороть Вонга розгами за любую, часто выдуманную провинность. К счастью за пределами кабинета генерала Хана не было во всем Юго-Восточном Азиатском союзе человека могущественнее, чем Вонг. Никто из подозревавших о творящихся за закрытыми дверями непотребствах не позовлял себе ни единого косого взгляда, иначе рисковал бы остаться без должности, семьи и глаз.  
— Отлично справляешься, — похвалил Хан, отдышавшись. И потрепал Вонга по затылку, как послушную собаку. — Есть у меня для тебя одна задачка.  
Вонг оставался стоять, не оборачиваясь: он точно знал правила игры. Запахнув халат, Хан налил себе стопку змеиной водки и принялся расхаживать по кабинету. Босые ступни омерзительно шлепали по мраморному полу. Вонг в который раз представил, что растворяется в стекле, просачивается сквозь него и летит навстречу морю с огромной скоростью. Это всегда помогало отрешиться от жгучей, разъедавшей нутро ярости и терпеливо дождаться, пока генералу надоест.  
— Камбоджа сама себя не завоюет, нам нужны новые дроны от японцев, — сказал Хан. — А японцы уперлись. Мне подсказали один способ. По твоей части. Тетка у них есть, из крупных, приближенных к министру благосостояния. Много чего может помочь порешать. Касэй как-то там. Ей, говорят, нравятся ребятки помоложе. Полетим с тобой туда завтра. Устрою так, чтобы вы хорошенько познакомились.  
Хан вернулся к Вонгу и без предупреждения схватил того за длинные, скрывающие лопатки волосы. Хану нравились патлатые. Стричься он Вонгу настрого запретил. Намотал на кулак, заставил оторваться от стекла, выгнуть голову. Кожа на шее натянулась так, что показалось, еще немного — треснет.  
— Мне очень нужны эти дроны, Николас. Ты меня понял?  
Кивнуть у Вонга не было никакой возможности, он прохрипел что-то, показавшееся генералу Хану достаточно убедительным. И не шевелился, пока за генералом не захлопнулась дверь. А потом резко, со всей силы врезал кулаком по стеклу. Лучше, чем чувство падения, Вонга приводила в себя только боль.

Обладая мною, ты будешь обладать  
всем, но жизнь твоя будет принадлежать  
мне. Так угодно богу. Желай — и желания  
твои будут исполнены. Но соразмеряй  
свои желания со своей  
жизнью. Она — здесь. При  
каждом желании я буду  
убывать, как твои дни.  
Хочешь владеть мною?  
Бери. Бог тебя  
услышит.  
Да будет  
так! — повторяет Макисима и ничего другого не говорит, даже когда срывает горло от криков. Сивилла все еще не считает его достаточно безумным, чтобы заставить Тому остановиться, но ее расчеты лишены гуманизма; таким образом, его действия скованы единственным условием: что бы ни происходило с Макисимой, Макисима должен оставаться живым. Сознание Макисимы сужено до отшлифованного лоскута черной шагрени, крошечного, не больше лисьей шкурки, прихотливые прожилки чисты и отчетливы, напоминают множественные линии жизней, пересекающиеся под неестественными углами, проматывающиеся с такой скоростью, что нет больше возможности уследить за мелочами в настоящем времени.

Кагари сам не знает, почему продолжает возиться с корейским сумасшедшим. Стоило им затеряться в заброшенном районе Мёгадани, не более и не менее грязном и многолюдном, чем до восстания шлемов, — Чхве украл у кого-то две сверкающие заколки в форме хризантем, подколол ими длинную челку и продолжил считать себя женщиной по имени Сусон. У него случались просветления: с браслетом на руке Кагари он справился на редкость проворно. Должно быть, от выстрела или удара башкой о пол что-то в ней повредилось: из всех желаний у Чхве осталось одно. Угождать Кагари во всем, предпочтительно сексуально. Исполнение всех эротических снов на поверку оказывается кошмаром: на третьи сутки у Кагари все натерто так, что даже мочиться больно. Чхве мало ест и почти не спит. Он не чувствует боли, не обращает внимания на струпья, которыми покрывается оскальпированная часть головы, и охотно отвечает на вопросы, если Кагари позволяет себя трогать. Сусон с братом поймали плохие люди на празднике в Пхеньяне. Ее брат герой, он воевал в Японии. Он погиб от рук плохих людей, которые узнали, что он — сын покойного вождя. Предводителя Кореи. Кима. Сусон смеется противным высоким смехом, когда говорит об этом.  
— Такие идиоты. Он сам не знал, что он чей-то сын. Если они его боялись, могли бы просто пристрелить, а не рассказывать всех этих глупостей.  
Вместо этого его собирались долго держать в тюрьме, а чтобы он случайно не сделал наследника — ему отрезали яйца. Так и есть, Кагари видит Чхве раздетым. Об этом Сусон не врет. Его тошнит от того, что он слышит. Ему приходится сбегать в крохотный сортир и блевать очень тихо, размазывая слезы по лицу. Сусон плачет под дверью. Она просит, чтобы Кагари позволил ей сделать все, что он захочет. Она очень хочет сделать все, что он захочет.  
Ночью, когда Сусон наконец засыпает, Кагари звонит Сион.  
— Пожалуйста, — просит он, — не сдавай меня. Иначе этот придурок сдохнет.

В исчезновение Кагари в первом отделе не верит никто.  
— Мой патрульный, — заявляет Гиноза в лицо директору Касэй, — не мог просто сбежать. Мы должны рассмотреть другие версии...  
— Рассмотрите отгул на пару дней, Гиноза, — раздраженно отмахивается от него директор Бюро общественной безопасности. О чем бы она ни думала, ей нет никакого дела до проблемы пропавшего патрульного, вероятно, украденного кем-то, как в свое время был украден Сасаяма, подумаешь, беда. Это настолько бесит Гинозу, что он впервые в жизни хлопает дверью начальственного кабинета.  
Когами поджидает в коридоре, но хорошего разговора у них не складывается.  
А складывается — чрезвычайно плохой, отвратительный, худший из возможных разговоров. Гиноза уязвлен и раздавлен. Ему, осмелевшему из-за пропажи Кагари настолько, чтобы кричать в лицо директору Касэй, заявляют: мы для тебя не люди, ну и катись, общайся с людьми. Гиноза открывает и закрывает рот, как рыба, выпрыгнувшая из привычного озера прямо на сковородку. И ведь никого в этом даже не обвинишь, все он сделал сам.

Когда шум шагов Гинозы стихает, но отзвук его криков еще звенит в ушах, мрачный как туча Когами идет к Масаоке, который без слов ставит перед ним бутылку джина. Когами выпивает ее на две трети, ему все кажется: еще один глоток, и сейчас прорвет. Он вел себя как последнее дерьмо, потому что решил: так для Гинозы будет лучше с ним попрощаться. Пусть считает его последним дерьмом. Когами собирается уходить. Он должен найти Кагари и разобраться, куда пропал Макисима.  
Глоток за глотком — а легче говорить не становится, только глаза противно влажные, в голове бардак.  
— Так бывает. — Масаока понимающе хлопает его по плечу. — Но ты бы лучше проспался перед тем, как что-то решать.  
Он отдает Когами ключи от старого дома на случай, если тот все же захочет свалить, и говорит, что внутри найдется все необходимое. 

Из иллюминатора Токио выглядит отксерокопированной, размноженной в сотни раз Шамбалой. Вонг трется виском о толстое стекло и никак в него не нападается. Что-то подсказывает: такая возможность в следующий раз представится нескоро. Он пытается воображать себе людей внизу, тысячи людей, никогда в жизни не видевших войну. Мирных и беспомощных, как муравьи. На экране коммуникатора мелькает сообщение: “я в ваших краях. давай сегодня?” Вонг хитер, но необразован, поэтому суеверен. Чутье подсказывает: это место очень важного выбора. “Мы вряд ли еще увидимся. С тобой было забавно, — отвечает он. Помедлив несколько секунд, подписывает ответ: — Полковник В.”  
Ему приходится еще несколько раз упасть в окно, чтобы стереть с губ настойчиво лезущую улыбку.

Кагари перевязывает Чхве голову и справляется с этим гораздо хуже, чем Чхве с его ногой. Поэтому Чхве уходит к обрезку зеркала на стене, накладывать повязку самостоятельно. Он манерничает, как девчонка, дует губы перед зеркалом, потому что у Сусон теперь неаккуратная стрижка, и поет одну и ту же песню на корейском языке про перевал Ариран.  
Кагари вздыхает и берется постричь его бережнее, в конце концов, со своими волосами он за годы в Бюро неплохо наловчился. Вне себя от благодарности Сусон ему отсасывает, нет никакого способа этого избежать.

Под утро Когами нетвердой походкой бредет к выходу из Бюро. У него все продумано, просто слегка туманно. Гиноза нервно окликает его, и Когами находит это отличной возможностью дополнительно испортить между ними примерно все. Он подначивает Гинозу до тех пор, пока тот не выхватывает доминатор, появление директора Касэй становится для всех сюрпризом: не спит она никогда, что ли. Когами чувствует острый укол ревности, когда директор Касэй властно накрывает руку Гинозы своей, помогая тому прицелиться получше. Доминатор то ли расплывается перед глазами, то ли действительно меняет режим с парализатора на ликвидацию. Вот это я психанул, отстраненно думает Когами. И понимает, что уже ничего не успеет.  
В себя он приходит в медблоке. Оказалось, в него выстрелила Аканэ, которую Гиноза успел предупредить, заметив на камерах спускавшегося в одиночку Когами.  
— Мне лучше уйти до того, как он сюда придет. Я сделаю вид, что тебя оглушил, — говорит он Сион без особой надежды на помощь. Голосом человека, обреченного на нечто гораздо худшее, чем смерть. На встречу со своей совестью.  
Он больше не сможет причинять Гинозе боль, если встретится с ним лично.  
— Шлем в правом ящике, — хмыкнув, отвечает Сион. — С ним тебе будет удобнее гулять по городу. Но за это ты для меня кое-что сделаешь. Этот пакет с антибиотиками нужно забросить в Мёгадани.

Покончив с зубодробительно скучными мелочами, директор Касэй возвращается в подвал Башни Нона. До приема с участием иностранной делегации, где придется присутствовать лично, остается целых десять часов.  
Макисима все твердит и твердит о коже, которой осталось мало. По-прежнему безуспешно притворяется сумасшедшим, это ему не помогает. Может, он и порядочно начитан, но никудышный актер.

Сусон Чхве бесшумно уходит из квартиры, пока Кагари, закрывшись в туалете, с кем-то говорит. Сусон точно знает, что должна быть кому-то нужна. За пределами квартиры — огромный сверкающий мир, наполненный мужчинами, которые могут ее обидеть, если не захотят. Сусон старательно прикрывает остатками волос свежий шрам на голове. В первом же баре ей удается обменять минет на коктейль и еще шестьсот йен сверху. На эти деньги она наконец-то может купить косметику и одежду, которая позволит ей нравиться мужчинам больше. Нет такой грязи, в которую Сусон не собиралась бы нырнуть с головой.  
Сутки или сколько-то спустя она наконец достаточно натрахалась, чтобы убедиться, что вокруг безопасно, и с интересом начинает осматриваться. Неторопливо сосет шашлычок, как мороженое, прислушивается к обрывкам разговоров. Оголяет плечо и думает, что туда не мешало бы набить татуировку. Из зеркала на нее смотрит высокое бесполое существо в облегающих кожаных штанах и сверкающей тунике. Поверх собственных рыжих волос нарощены длинные синие пряди, которые скрывают неприятно зудящую, ноющую, болящую часть головы. Густые ресницы завиваются, узкие губы подчеркнуты черным. Теперь на нее гораздо чаще глазеют и гораздо сильнее хотят.  
Сусон не знает более безопасного места на земле, чем ночной Мёгадани.  
Она не задумывается, куда идет — ноги сами выносят в бойцовский клуб, такую красотку, конечно, пропустит охрана, особенно если пристроиться сзади к большой компании. В ее планах — немного выпить и поискать себе кого-нибудь покрупнее. Кто сможет хорошо за нее постоять. Где еще такому водиться, если не здесь.  
В ее планах совсем нет пьяного мужика, который ищет любого повода подраться и вступается за нее раньше, чем Сусон успеет отказаться от непрошеной защиты.  
Он отлично дерется, но их намного больше. Приходится помочь ему бутылкой, а потом увести через черный ход, прежде чем подбежит разъяренная охрана. Белая рубашка изорвана и в следах крови, губа разбита, под глазом синяк — он отлично смотрится. Кого-то смутно напоминает ей и говорит, что Сусон ему тоже кого-то напоминает. Тяжелая бутылка из зеленого стекла не разбилась от удара о чужой висок. Они бредут, покачиваясь, обнимая друг друга и распивая игристое из горла, до места, которое он называет “наверное, теперь моим домом”. Внутри душно, но очень уютно. Человек, который закрывал этот дом, точно знал, что долго не вернется, и все подготовил: мебель в чехлах, консервы в шкафу, посуда начисто вымыта, запаса спичек и газовых баллонов хватит до следующей зимы. Брат у Сусон был таким же человеком, об этом она рассказывает своему новому знакомому со смутно знакомым именем Синья и плачет у него на плече, размазывая тушь. Он не спрашивает, что случилось с братом, и так понятно, что ничего хорошего. Он чуткий и интересный человек, у которого большие проблемы с друзьями, которых больше нет. Точнее, один тут нашелся, как раз в Мёгадани, скоро, может, приедет, но других точно больше нет, да и у этого своя жизнь, кто-то у него потерялся. И с врагом у Синьи проблемы, враг у Синьи тоже потерялся. То ли у копов, то ли нет. Сусон никак не может взять в голову, зачем искать себе врагов. Ее брат, будь он жив, такого точно не одобрил бы. Но ей отчетливо хочется находиться рядом с этим Синьей подольше. Он очень красиво надломлен, ей становится любопытно.  
— Я бы могла тебе готовить, — предлагает она.  
— Я принесу проблемы, — упрямо твердит Синья. Тогда она притягивает его за остатки воротника и целует. А он берет и отвечает — отчаянно, зло. Правда засыпает, скотина, раньше, чем она успевает снять с него штаны.

Солнце закатывается одинаково для всех районов Токио, заброшенных и нет. В банкетном зале министерства иностранных дел шампанское из тяжелых зеленых бутылок льется рекой. Шуршат негромкие шелковые разговоры. Генерал Хан не ошибся, его мальчик пришелся холеной стерве по душе.  
— Вы можете делать с ним все, что пожелаете, — подмигивает ей Хан, не особо заботясь, слышит его Вонг или нет. — Он ваш.  
На них уже не в первый раз косится неприятный сухой старик. Презрительно кривит губы от вида лоснящихся, рассыпанных по спине волос Вонга.  
— Насовсем? — уточняет Касэй. Электрический свет запутался в алмазах ее сережек, безуспешно бьется в поисках выхода, ослепительно зовет на помощь.  
— Как вы захотите.  
Даже в самых смелых мечтах Хан не рассчитывал обменять своего диванного полковника на эшелон новых Сканд. 

Вонг тоже не ошибся, за тысячи километров от Токио свободный наемник Десмонд Рутаганда вне себя от бешенства. С парнем по имени Николас он познакомился в баре в окрестностях Шамбалы два года назад. Слишком свободно себя чувствует, подумал Рутаганда, видно, чей-то сынок. Оказалось, парень просто спал с парнями за деньги. Не то чтобы от бедности, больше для души. Рутаганда и сам не заметил, как провалился в него, втюхался по уши. Не упускал возможности заехать лишний раз. Николас был полезен, подсказывал ему время от времени хороших нанимателей. Красивый до зубовного скрежета, с острым, как десантный нож, языком. Рутаганда обожал разговаривать с ним ночами, особенно хватив лишнего. Два года Рутаганда беспечно болтал с этим уебком, чтобы теперь выяснить, что его, как щенка, разводил полковник генерала Хана.  
Для души.  
Рутаганда собирался своими руками свернуть его цыплячью шею. Сжимать ее в железной ладони до тех пор, пока не хрустнет кадык. Но сперва следовало выяснить, где найти полковника Вонга.  
На это у Рутаганды ушла неделя.

Нет ничего надежнее проклятий безродного африканца, что им стоит пересечь океан и ворваться в фиолетово-черный небоскреб министерства благосостояния. Удовлетворять Дзесю Касэй скучнее, чем резиновую женщину — она такая же равнодушная, такая же плоская и сухая.  
— Мне не понравилось, — резюмирует Касэй. — Но возможно, тебе все-таки найдется применение.  
Она тащит Вонга к личному лифту, не давая ему переодеться — растрепанного, в длинном шелковом халате. Она ни черта не знает о его звании, о количестве людей у него в подчинении, Вонг давит ярость под опущенными веками и следует за ней сперва по ковру, потом по холодным плитам. Они проваливаются из рабочей квартиры Касэй на бесчисленное количество этажей вниз, идут по длинному пустому коридору, Вонг успевает продрогнуть до костей, но забывает об этом, когда Касэй открывает двери. Человек, зафиксированный на кушетке, что-то шепчет под нос, не обращая на них никакого внимания. Рядом есть еще одна кушетка, она свободна.  
— Ты займешь ее, — обещает Касэй, — если не покажешь мне чего-то, чего я не знаю.  
Вонг никогда не пытал людей сам, но многократно наблюдал за тем, как это делают его подручные. Человек подключен к аппаратуре, следящей за жизненными показателями. Нельзя, чтобы сердце отказало. Нельзя, чтобы криминальный коэффициент стабильно помутился. Вонг впервые видит человека, способного показывать сто восемьдесят — и в течение минуты возвращаться к абсолютному нулю.  
— Как его зовут? — спрашивает он у своей отмороженной госпожи. И кажется, выигрывает несколько баллов.  
— Познакомься, Сёго Макисима, — плотоядно улыбается Касэй. — Этого мальчика нам подарили, чтобы он развлекал тебя, когда меня нет рядом.  
— При каждом желании я буду убывать, как твои дни, — едва шевелит пересохшими губами Макисима. У него пугающе вменяемый, спокойный взгляд. Как будто это он, а вовсе не Касэй, всем тут заправляет.  
Время, чувствует полковник Вонг каждым вставшим на загривке волоском, еще сильнее ускоряет бег.

Проходит несколько дней, и они притираются. Кагари, объявившийся в доме на следующий же день, сперва устраивает Сусон скандал, швыряя в лицо пакет с лекарствами, а потом вдруг обнимает ее и, кажется, ревет — бесслезно, беззвучно. Она гладит его по голове, Когами закатывает глаза и выходит покурить, лишь бы всего этого не видеть. Он мало общается с ними, рыскает по трущобам, не объясняя, что делает. Ищет каких-то людей, задает вопросы. Он уверен: если враг на свободе, враг скоро покажет себя. Про себя Сусон надеется, что врага Когами они никогда не увидят, и занимается домом. Ей несложно установить в нем свои правила: оба ее друга понятия не имеют, как живут в доме с другими людьми. То ли никогда не знали, то ли начисто разучились это делать. Вскоре они уже отлично спят втроем. Сусон достает травку, объясняя: это просто безвредное болеутоляющее, все начинается весьма невинно, а потом срывается в пропасть — как ей и было надо. Поутру им неловко, но Сусон готовит завтрак как ни в чем не бывало. Удивительно, сколько бы она ни подслушивала — они почти не говорят о ней.  
— Так, познакомились, — отвечает Кагари на расспросы Когами. Непонятно, что он скрывает и зачем.  
— Ну ты даешь, — качает Когами головой.  
— Ни о чем ему не говори, понятно? О… ну, о прошлом, — требует Кагари, зажимая Сусон в коридоре. Она охотно соглашается. О чем там говорить.  
На следующую ночь никакой травки уже не надо. В доме Когами все равно всего одна двуспальная кровать. Они отлично помещаются на ней втроем.

Когда, вечность спустя, звонит телефон, никто не понимает, что происходит. Когами занят: Кагари наконец уговорил его показать ему, как это, по-настоящему трахаться с мужчиной. Кагари занят: он стонет, зажав в зубах подушку. Каждому это больно в первый раз, даже когда заботливо. Сусон тоже занята, она ласкает их обоих. Телефон надрывно плачет, как голодный ребенок, тоскливым шопеновским вальсом.  
— Убей уже свой блядский телефон, — взрывается Кагари, не успев кончить.  
— Это твой блядский телефон, придурок, — смеется, закуривая, Когами.  
Сусон смотрит на них обоих с любовью, но без понимания. Они ребячатся, Кагари пытается нападать, Когами без видимых усилий заламывает ему руку, не выпуская сигареты изо рта. Сусон перетекает с кровати на пол, находит куртку Кагари, в кармане которой лежит телефон. Странно, телефон подчиняется ее отпечатку пальца. На нем несколько пропущенных сообщений. Незнакомый голос скрипит:  
— Никогда больше не пропадай, Чхве. Жду у себя.  
Сусон молчит.  
На кровати побоище. Ругань, крики, смех. Конечно, они переворачивают недопитую бутылку и тут же бросаются обвинять в этом друг друга. Она не выдерживает и хихикает.  
— Чхве?  
Она отключается и отключает телефон, так и не проверив сообщения. Прячет его за спиной, пятится, выскальзывает на задний двор, на поскрипывающий деревянный причал. Размахивается, швыряет в море.  
Дома ждет постель, мокрая от секса и виски, им еще делить, как на ней спать. Они забывают о звонке, конечно, но Сусон спится тревожно. Ей снится костлявая рука, которая вот-вот сожмется на ее горле. Она просыпается с криком, который давит рукой. Когами молча обнимает ее покрепче. Он понимает, у него такое каждую ночь. Обычно это она его обнимает или отпускает покурить на причал, когда ему совсем нервно.

— Обладая мною, ты будешь обладать всем, но жизнь твоя будет принадлежать мне, — вместо приветствия слышит Вонг, вместо прощания слышит Вонг, вместе с криками слышит Вонг.  
Его жизнь обрела причудливый график: утром он просыпается, спускается на минус херзнаеткоторый этаж и будит Макисиму. Они проводят время вместе до тех пор, пока мониторы не начинают тревожно сопротивляться. Вонг поднимается на восемьдесят шестой, полностью принадлежащий директору Касэй. Идет в свою комнату и скрывается в душе. За это время ему приносят завтрак. До двух часов дня он волен смотреть телевизор, спать, биться головой о стену, что угодно — не покидая пределов отведенной ему просторной комнаты.  
У комнаты нет выхода в сеть, но есть окна, это ее самый главный плюс.  
Ее второй плюс — в комнате есть бар.  
Ко времени, когда приходит Касэй, Вонг уже изрядно поддат. Он успел выучить, что она любит: жесткий массаж спины, распущенные волосы непременно должны касаться кожи. Всем старым извращенцам нравятся длинные волосы. Никакого секса, это лишнее. Все, что он должен делать — подробно рассказывать, как себя вел Макисима. Что они делали. Говорил ли он что-то новое. Хотя бы что-то.  
У нее стоят камеры вокруг пленника. Каждый миллиметр тела Макисимы отслеживается датчиками и камерами. Но ей нравится слушать об этом от Вонга. Делиться с Вонгом тем, что она собирается делать с Макисимой ночью.  
Касэй уходит от него в три, он обязан спуститься в подвал, желательно на пару часов. Если мониторы Макисимы начинают тревожно пищать слишком быстро, Касэй недовольна: это значит, он не старается. Халтурит.  
Мысль о второй пустой койке рядом с Макисимой заставляет Вонга удерживаться от шуток и нарушений правил. Он любит боль, которую способен контролировать сам, именно потому, что всю остальную боль он не выносит.  
— Как же ты заебал, — говорит Вонг. Сегодня он тушит о Макисиму окурки. Телом пленника тщательно занимаются все то время, когда ни Вонга, ни Касэй нет рядом. Все сверхсовременные средства мира приводят его в себя. Залечивают порезы и шрамы от ожогов. Сращивают кости. Пытать Макисиму с таким графиком можно бесконечно. Похоже, именно это с ним и собираются делать.  
Вонг рассчитывает на любимый человеческий фактор. Касэй, похоже, тоже.  
Но Макисима посылает все их расчеты на хер.  
— Желай — и желания твои будут исполнены. Но соразмеряй свои желания со своей жизнью. Она — здесь, — говорит Макисима.  
Вонг отвешивает ему оплеуху. Бьет под дых. Бьет под ребро.  
Он приходит сюда разным, пьяным и трезвым. Спокойным и злым. Он показывает очевидные трещины в себе. Он дает пленнику все возможности.  
С тем же успехом он мог бы пытать резиновую женщину.

Рутаганда никогда не был в Японии, но точно знает, с чего надо начинать. Есть кварталы, в которых есть люди. Он точно знает, что людей можно купить или запугать. Главное — понять, где они находятся. На это обычно уходит не слишком много времени. В общей сложности с момента сообщения от полковника В. прошло полтора месяца.  
Проблема в одном: в Токио никому не нужен Юго-Восточный Азиатский Союз. Никто здесь не знает полковника В., они даже не слышали о генерале Х. Рутаганда насилу находит контрабандистов, которые торгуют с тем, что осталось от юго-восточных провинций Таиланда.  
Но человек, с которым в итоге знакомят Рутаганду, хочет уехать в ЮВАС, а не наоборот.  
— Решил начать новую жизнь, — говорит этот жилистый тип с холодными, тяжелыми глазами, представившийся именем Синья Когами. — Им здесь небезопасно.  
Они — это трансвестит, которого зовут Сусон, и пьяный в стельку пацан несовершеннолетнего вида, чей день рождения в ночном клубе и празднуют. Сусон из этой компании выглядит самым вменяемым.  
— Вообще-то, — говорит Сусон, — я не думаю, что нам нужно в ЮВАС. Но мы уедем за Когами туда, куда он захочет.  
— Прекрати, — раздражается Когами. — Мы говорили об этом.  
— А я думаю! — возражает пацан, решительно стуча об стол пустым стаканом. — Здесь о-о-о-о-омерзительно скучно. З-з-заколебала эта клетка!  
— Будет здорово, если ты нам поможешь, — улыбается Сусон.  
— Мне нужно Бюро. Этой, как ее, безопасности, — уточняет Рутаганда.  
— Не суйся в Бюро, — мотает головой Когами.  
— Так ты в деле? — Рутаганда начинает терять терпение.  
— Никогда не трахалась ни с кем железным, — накручивая локон на длинный палец, подписывает Сусон приговор. Ее спутники обреченно переглядываются.

Она божественно отсасывает, за это Рутаганда готов не убивать щенка, лапающего его протезы с пьяными: вау! ВАУ! нихера себе! Когами, глянь!  
— Черная кожа, белые маски, — выпускает вместе с дымом Когами. Ему единственному это развлечение демонстративно не по душе.  
— Кто был ничем, — хрипит Рутаганда, кончая, — тот станет всем.  
Сусон прикрывает рот кончиками наманикюренных пальцев, давится то ли спермой, то ли смехом. Огненно-рыжая челка скрывает лицо, мешает понять наверняка.  
— А всем, — упрямо продолжает Рутаганда, разомлевший в чужой постели после бессчетных дней бесплодных поисков, — можно стать только после кровопролитной и решающей схватки, в которую будут втянуты главные действующие лица.  
Это задевает Когами за живое. Они не затыкаются ночь напролет.  
— Оставайся, — предлагает Сусон, милосердно протягивая Рутаганде банку пива, когда он просыпается в чудовищно изогнутой позе на узком диване. За окнами сереет то ли утро, то ли вечер следующего дня. — С тобой нескучно.

С ними тоже оказывается нескучно. Как и команда Рутаганды, эти совершенно непохожие, неподходящие друг другу люди умудряются отлично уживаться в тесном пространстве, инстинктивно ощущая чужие острые углы. В их доме не принято спрашивать, как надолго ты уходишь и когда вернешься. Принято не мешать Сусон считать, что она женщина. Принято очень много трахаться и не возражать, когда другие употребляют все, что пожелают. Рутаганда спрашивает, есть ли у них чего повеселее виски и травы. Сусон улыбается загадочной улыбкой первой леди Лувра, и на следующий вечер Рутаганду знакомят с цифровыми наркотиками.  
Так его не накрывало со времен юности в Юго-Западных Соединенных Штатах и неосторожного знакомства с пейотом. Он стреляет по животным, разгуливающим по потолку, потому что это неправильные проводники. Он уверен, что слышит, как Николас его зовет, но почему-то чужим именем. Он уверен, что где-то слышал это имя раньше, Сёго Макисима. Они с Когами играют в русскую рулетку, на слабо повышая ставку до двух патронов в барабане, а затем объявляют друг друга “ничего так”. Сусон сидит у него на коленях и лижется с Когами. Рутаганде обидно, он тоже ее хочет. Он мнет ей груди, как настоящей телке, играет с ее сосками, проваливается в ее карие глаза и спотыкается о бледное лицо Николаса. Бездеятельная неподвижность, равнодушно цедит Николас, на которую обречен местный житель, может быть подвергнута сомнению лишь тогда, когда он решает положить конец колониальной истории. Смахнув Николаса прочь из глаз своих, Рутаганда запивает этот бред кислым японским пойлом из горлышка. Ты, машет пальцем перед лицом у Когами, не делай вид, что ты что-то там понимаешь. Колонизатор.  
Все тело требует хорошей драки, но Сусон настойчиво лезет ему в штаны, Когами пристраивается за ее спиной и целует ее в шею — бережно, заботливо до дрожи. Рутаганда не дает себе кончить ей в рот, он хочет ее целиком. Взобравшись на нее, он болезненно нетороплив. Сусон лежит на Когами и хрипло стонет, прикусывая его предплечье, когда ей совсем хорошо. Пацана по-прежнему глючит, он тихо несет несусветную нечленораздельную чушь, его гладят по голове все по очереди, у кого хватает рук.  
— Все закончится плохо, — предупреждает Николас.  
— Пошел нахуй, пиздливый ты ебаный сукин сын, — заявляет Рутаганда и наконец-то спускает — так долго, судорожно, протяжно, будто всю свою жизнь копил вот ровно для этого самого раза.  
— Как ты меня, — тихо спрашивает Когами, — назвал?  
Сусон спит между ними, счастливо сцепив их ногами, черта с два выпутаешься.  
— Прогнал, — хмурится Рутаганда. — Забей. Заглючило.  
— Бывает.  
Кивнув, Когами не отводит глаза сразу, смотрит испытывающе. И Рутаганда думает: а почему, собственно, нет. Они говорят тихо, изматывающе долго, оба выжатые досуха, пьяные, сонные, но слишком задроченные, чтобы взять и просто так заснуть. В путаной истории Когами черт ногу сломит. Кого-то там у него плохо убили. За это он решил убить убийцу, но что-то пошло не так.  
— Думаешь, он здесь в беде? Этот твой полковник? — спрашивает Когами. Он тоже, кажется, ни хера не понял.  
— Я его беда, — стучит себя в грудь Рутаганда. — Я. Его. Беда.

Не подозревающий об этом Вонг сходит с ума от бешенства и безделья, окно ему больше не помогает, приелось. Новая страсть Вонга — джакузи с навороченным массажем, полторы сотни режимов света и интенсивности струй. По ночам он обожает погружаться под воду с головой и задерживаться там до тех пор, пока легкие не начнет выворачивать от потребности в воздухе. Обычно адреналина хватает для любого количества алкоголя, но в этот раз что-то пошло не так. С вечера одна из идиотских фраз Макисимы намертво засела в голове, никак не желала выходить, сколько ее Вонг ни заливал: соразмеряй свои желания со своей жизнью. Он не помнит, когда вырубился, но приходит в себя от своего же надрывного кашля, отплевываясь от воды. Орет “тихо! выключить свет!” и разноцветные мутные пятна пропадают, стихает обволакивающий эмбиент, становится беспросветно темно и тихо, только вода мерно бурлит в джакузи, впиваясь ему в бока. Вонг свешивается с бортика, его тошнит, из темноты проступает насмешливое лицо Макисимы, который все это время говорил кодом, очевидно понятным только носителю языка, а значит, у Вонга было гораздо больше шансов утонуть по пьяни в этой пенной ложке воды, чем расколоть его сообщение. То ли Касэй была беспросветно тупа, то ли это послание давно ею расшифровано и списано, как неважное. Пошатываясь, Вонг выбирается из пропаренной ванной. Накидывает халат, проходится по комнате. Растягивается на ковре. Потолок покачивается, подпрыгивая. Вонгу чудится, что он слышит гул пропеллеров. Где-то в глубине себя он по-настоящему испуган тем, как легко оказалось скатиться в животное, хуже, растительное состояние, и собирается все радикальным образом изменить, как только проснется.  
Так происходит из ночи в ночь. Наутро похмелье глушит все лишние планы. 

Разрушительная цепь событий давно запущена, сухой старик, косившийся на Вонга в тот самый первый вечер в Токио, на приеме в министерстве иностранных дел, хорошо запомнил: “можете делать с ним все, что пожелаете, он ваш.” Меньше всего на свете директора строительной корпорации Тэйто, давно заменившего отжившие органы искусственными, отжившие кости искусственными, отжившую кожу искусственной, беспокоит философский вопрос: остался ли он при этом все тем же Тоёхисой Сенгудзи. Больше всего его тревожит поведение директора Бюро общественной безопасности. Касэй больше не принимает его приглашений.  
У Сенгудзи уходит время на то, чтобы узнать побольше о госте министерства иностранных дел. Когда ему на стол кладут тонкую папку с фотографиями из личных покоев Касэй, Сенгудзи листает ее без особого любопытства, ничего особенного в постели Касэй не происходит. Гораздо полезнее узнать, куда она дважды в день водит своего любовника. Сенгудзи один из немногих посвященных в сокровенную тайну подвала Башни Нона. В конце концов, именно он построил для Сивиллы этот подвал.  
Как и все властные люди, Сенгудзи ограничен уверенностью, что точно знает все обо всем.  
В его представлении, Касэй — такая же хищная старуха, как и он сам, заставшая начало прошлого века, а Сивилла — просто очень большой и важный суперкомпьютер. Он опытный охотник и точно знает: даже здоровые с виду старые животные иногда совершают несовместимые с жизнью поступки. Есть в них всех — львах, тиграх, людях — особый механизм, запускающийся для того, чтобы на всех частотах транслировать: ты зажился. Закончись. Дай дорогу молодым.  
Но у Сенгудзи нет другого такого же удобного покровителя, за чьими личными покоями он уже несколько лет ведет наблюдение. Поэтому он готов совершенно бесплатно оказать Касэй большую услугу. Рассказывать ей о том, что мальчишку, выдающего себя за вальяжную шваль, в ЮВАСе знают как безжалостного убийцу, руководящего армией, — бесполезно, хуже того — оскорбительно.  
Поэтому, несколько удивившись отсутствию ответа на отправленное еще накануне сообщение, он набирает номер. Удивляется еще сильнее, когда слышит бесконечные длинные гудки, — и ставит автонабор. В мире Сенгудзи есть нерушимые правила. Этот номер ему отвечает всегда. Вот и теперь, стоило неторопливо набить трубку и налить себе бокал хереса собственного года рождения, гудок обрывается тишиной. Но вместо привычного исполнительного “слушаю” в уши Сенгудзи врываются обрывки криков и ругани. Он раздраженно морщится, все еще недоумевая.  
— Никогда больше не пропадай, Чхве, — говорит Сенгудзи. Его лучший специалист по всем делам, которых не делают днем под сканерами, прекрасно осведомлен: Сенгудзи ненавидит ждать. — Жду у себя.  
Ему отвечает громкий мужской смех. Звон стекла. Крик. Еще какой-то сдавленный звук.  
— Чхве? — рефлекторно переспрашивает Сенгудзи.  
“Связь прервана” — констатирует электронный секретарь.  
— Установить местонахождение абонента, — командует Сенгудзи. Этого только не хватало. Неужели чутье подвело его, он слишком замешкался, и кто-то ведет охоту на его людей? По телу разливается приятное тепло от предвкушения хорошей стычки.  
— Локализовать абонента невозможно. Сузить местонахождение абонента удалось до координат…  
Сенгудзи прикрывает глаза и смакует свой херес маленькими глотками.  
Он давно не пользовался услугами посторонних, но это не означает, что он забыл, как это делается.

Вонгу снится сон, в котором он легко отрывается от пола, скользит к лифту, не трудясь запахивать халат — здесь все равно некому на него смотреть. Оборачиваться нельзя, на полу осталось что-то, похожее на Вонга. Непотребно раздвинувшее ноги, с присвистом втягивающее воздух сквозь приоткрытые губы. Тело, к которому он не желает иметь отношения. Слабое, испорченное тело, от которого пахнет поражением и скорой смертью. Вонг несется на дно, в угольно-темную шахту, беззвучно ступает по обшитому железными листами коридору, замирает у стены, в тени, когда отъезжает в сторону нужная дверь и оттуда показывается Касэй. Она проходит мимо него, не замечая, растирает в пальцах чужую кровь. Ее лицо решительно, но в глазах плещется что-то новое, чего Вонг не замечал там раньше. Неуверенность? Страх? Он видел слишком мало, чтобы понять.  
Он проскальзывает в дверь, пока та не закрылась. Дроны готовят Макисиму к операции, сегодня с него опять снимали кожу. Вонг подходит ближе, вкладывает пальцы в обнаженное сплетение мышц. Стоит ему облизать пальцы, Макисима открывает глаза и смотрит на него в упор.  
— Ты мертв, — говорит Вонг. — Ты ее обманул.  
— Кто из нас, — улыбается ему Макисима, — себя не убивал. Хотя бы два-три раза.  
Присмотревшись, Вонг видит: каждое мышечное волокно в теле Макисимы состоит из крошечных букв. Иероглифов, латиницы, арабской вязи, санскрита, еще чего-то непонятного Вонгу. Водя пальцами по Макисиме, он читает его, неторопливо и вдумчиво, как слепой. Он видит, как Макисима выдумывает себе побег и убивает Касэй на борту самолета. Как выбирается из-под горящих обломков и звонит своему убийце. Как направляется в заросшее высокими колосьями поле, щедро разбрасывая крошки за спиной. Как стоит на коленях, в последний раз подставив ветру лицо и раскинув руки в стороны.  
— Найдешь ли ты, — шепчет Макисима, — чем меня заменить?  
И наслаждается сперва тишиной, а затем — неизбежным выстрелом.  
Вонг просыпается мокрым от испарины — тяжелый, разобранный, похмельный — на соседней с Макисимой кушетке. Пленник в беспамятстве, дроны бережно перетягивают его новой кожей, как прохудившийся диван. 

Рутаганде тоже снится сон, путанный и невнятный, перемежаемый пробуждениями, которые тоже оказываются сном, проклятая японская дурь играет его нейронными связями в тетрис, пересобирая каждый раз заново, выжигая рядами. В одном из снов он просыпается от шума и толкотни, рядом, такой же мутный, осоловело крутит башкой Когами. Над кроватью стоит высокий старик с плоскими стеклянными глазами. Это он только что рывком выдернул Сусон из хитросплетения их тел. Рутаганда скалит зубы, что ему какой-то старик. Когами придерживает его, кивает на пол. То, что Рутаганда принял за перевернутое среди ночи кресло, — живое. Лязгает, ставит на кровать железные лапы. Скалит набитый острыми зубами рот. Пялится шестью алыми глазами сразу. “Ты слева, я справа”, — взглядом показывает Когами. От мальчишки нечего ждать помощи, он, даже свалившись с кровати, не проснулся. Сусон никак не поймет опасности, пьяно хихикает, тянется пальцами к пуговицам на старомодной рубашке старика. Тот что-то говорит негромко, а затем — Когами с Рутагандой ничего не успевают сделать — со всей силы бросает Сусон через комнату. Она сшибает стол, врезается головой в холодильник и обмякает на полу. Рутаганда не сомневается: Когами сейчас бросится ее защищать. Его новый приятель — неплохой человек, но пусть лучше зубы твари, которая их стережет, сомкнутся на неплохом человеке, а не на Рутаганде.  
Чего Рутаганда не знает: с другой стороны кровати, куда он все это время не смотрел, его стережет еще одна, такая же, адская тварь.  
Никто, кроме Тоёхисы Сенгудзи, их не различает, но если его послушать — у каждой свой характер.

Чхве слишком долго снился сон, в котором его сестра была жива, безмятежно приятный, полный легкой, ни к чему не обязывающей любви. Он отходит от этого сна отупело, неторопливо. Все тело чудовищно болит, кажется, пара ребер треснула. Вокруг смутно знакомые ему люди дерутся с хорошо знакомыми ему Кафкой и Лавкрафтом, гончими Сенгудзи. Люди дерутся неплохо, но, в отличие от них, гончие не вылакали накануне пол-ящика виски. Сенгудзи, похоже, совсем не интересуется посторонними людьми. Он пришел сюда за Чхве.  
— Прошу меня простить, — хрипит Чхве, не без труда поднявшись на ноги. — Больше не повторится.  
Искусственное лицо Сенгудзи сложно читать, но, похоже, происходящее чем-то его позабавило. И это хорошо. Это способно спасти им всем жизнь.  
— Здесь все, что тебе необходимо. — Сенгудзи протягивает Чхве флэшку. — Дашь знать, когда будешь готов к проникновению. Этому приятелю твоему… философу этому… — Сенгудзи прищелкивает пальцами в воздухе, припоминая имя: — Макисиме — ни слова, его там быть не должно.  
— Его там не будет, — мертвым голосом отзывается Чхве.  
— Я прихожу к тебе пешком давать задание первый и последний раз.  
— Больше не повторится, — повторяет, опустив глаза, Чхве.  
— Молодежь… — хмыкает Сенгудзи.  
Кафка и Лавкрафт застыли в одинаковых позах — лапы на груди у людей, зубы над самым горлом. Были бы живыми, заливали бы их лица липкой слюной. Чхве не говорит ни слова. Если он выдаст свой интерес — они трупы наверняка. Он и сам не уверен, остался ли у него к чему-то в этой жизни интерес. Но в доме слишком людно, чтобы выяснять это прямо сейчас.  
Несмотря на незавидное положение, Рутаганда изворачивается, пытаясь поставить старику подножку. Сенгудзи уклоняется, равнодушно пинает ботинком черную скулу. Чхве отворачивается и уходит в ванную. Из зеркала на него тоскливо смотрит существо с заострившимися скулами, остатками ярко-фиолетовых теней, растекшейся вокруг глаз тушью, размазанной черной помадой. Чхве задумчиво трогает нарощенную синюю челку, закрывающую пол-лица. Осторожно ощупывает безволосый кусок на голове, бугристо-скользкий на ощупь. Открывает кран, долго плещет ледяной водой в лицо, потом просто изворачивается и засовывает голову в узкое пространство между краном и умывальником. Все это никак не приближает его к пониманию того, что он здесь делает.  
Что он вообще здесь, в этой жизни, делает живой.

Схожее чувство неуместности испытывает и Когами, все это время не так искавший кого-то, как имитировавший поиски, в которые даже сам он уже не верил. В его ночных кошмарах застреленный Макисима уже давно подменил расчлененного Сасаяму. Он так долго собирался это сделать, что больше не способен сказать наверняка: а не стрелял ли по-настоящему, и если стрелял — то как давно. Иногда Когами казалось: попытки понять, как мыслит Макисима, завели его непоправимо далеко, и теперь он сам живет, как Макисима, легко и беззаботно переступая через чужие жизни, как через тело Рутаганды — даже не проверив, есть ли у того пульс после такого удара.  
Уперевшись плечом в дверной косяк, Когами долго смотрит — ни на кого, в пустоту, в себя. Все доступные в этой ситуации вопросы: ты как? кто это был? чего он от тебя хочет? — кажутся прелыми, как прошлогодняя опавшая листва. Та его часть, которая лучше всего прониклась Макисимой, привычно скрывает за подходящей цитатой все, что по-настоящему важно.  
— В дом их Цирцея ввела, — бормочет Когами, — посадила на стулья и кресла, сыра, зеленого меда и ячной муки замешала.  
Становится тихо: вода из-под крана больше не льется.  
— Ты совсем не на него не похож.  
Человек, который поднимает голову от умывальника, двигается совсем иначе, чем Сусон. Когами впервые видит его без густого макияжа и теперь наконец узнает.  
— Ты был с ним в Башне Нона. Я видел тебя на снимке с камеры. Думал, ты мертв. Так у них теперь, в Бюро, написано.  
— По его плану я мертв. Значит, так и есть.  
Когами хмурится. Он не уверен, что это: тонкая издевка или незаметная истерика. С такими вещами всегда сложно, один раз промахнешься — назад уже не откатить.  
— Как тебя зовут? — Когами выбирает третий, безопасный вариант.  
— Какая разница.  
Глядя на то, как дернулось плечо, Когами думает: все-таки истерика. Сейчас начнется. Но вместо этого, помолчав, человек говорит:  
— Чхве. Гусон Чхве.  
— Где он? — Когами все еще чувствует себя странно: с этим недоврагом, недолюбовником решительно непонятно, как себя теперь вести. Чхве такие мелочи, похоже, не интересуют. Он пожимает плечами и кивает на комнату, вынуждая Когами посторониться из прохода.  
Похоже, единственное, что нужно Чхве, — это отвечать ему так, чтобы не смотреть в глаза. Он с трогательной бережностью поднимает с пола так и не проснувшегося, что-то бормочущего Кагари и укладывает его на постель. Косится на неподвижного Рутаганду без особого интереса, садится на диван. Вертит флэшку в руках, вставляет в планшет Когами и бегло просматривает. Поднимает опрокинутую бутылку, на дне которой плещется виски, отпивает без особого желания. Морщится. Машинально касается свежего шрама на голове, как будто чего-то инородного, с чем до сих пор не сжился.  
— Я думаю, его больше нет.  
Когами приходится сесть рядом, чтобы хорошо его слышать. Слова льются из Чхве размеренно, но почти беззвучно, застывшее лицо походит на маску сэмимару, молодого слепого принца. Никого кроме Макисимы у Чхве здесь не было. Рано или поздно это должно было закончиться. Ему и так повезло находиться рядом с Макисимой последние пять лет. Это были лучшие годы его жизни.  
— Ты был с ним, когда он убивал Сасаяму? — спрашивает Когами, отчаянно пытаясь вызвать в себе хотя бы отголосок былой злости.  
Чхве качает головой.  
— Он пальцем не тронул твоего патрульного.  
— Он не убивал Сасаяму?  
— Он видел, как умирает патрульный. Мы оба видели.  
— Но почему...  
Раздраженно мотнув головой, Когами отбирает у Чхве бутылку. Тот улыбается. Неожиданно мягко — совсем как Сусон — касается плеча.  
— Он тебя выбрал. Он очень долго выбирал свою смерть.  
Когами резко сбивает его руку. Спонтанная злая драка заканчивается сексом прямо на полу. Когами сам на себя не похож, но злость странным образом его заводит. Чхве не издает ни звука, только когда все заканчивается — легко прижимается губами к ладони Когами и так же легко, отстранившись, поднимается.  
— Ты знаешь кого-то по имени Николас Вонг?  
Опешив от вопроса, Когами качает головой.  
— Хорошо, — улыбается Чхве. — Значит, сегодня никто, кого ты знаешь, не умрет.  
Что бы ни сделал с ним, сперва пытаясь сломать ему руку, потом возя по полу, потом жестко трахая, Когами, это очевидно пошло Чхве на пользу. Одевается кореец бесшумно, уходит без лишних прощаний.  
Две заколки с хризантемами сиротливо лежат на столе у планшета, откуда он так и не удосужился забрать флэшку. 

— Ну и мудак, — лаконично резюмирует Рутаганда. Вода со льда, который он прижимает к распухшей скуле, стекает сквозь железные пальцы кибер-протеза. Очки не разбились чудом, но по стеклу пошла трещина, сейчас она ложится в аккурат на мрачное лицо Когами, как прицел.  
— Сам ты мудак, — огрызается тот. — Что мне было его, держать?  
— Это еще зачем? — Рутаганда оглядывается в поисках чего-то, чем можно смыть паршивый привкус изо рта, и с удовольствием обнаруживает торчащий из-под кровати ящик. Бредет туда, сворачивает пробку, присасывается к Джеку Дэниелсу как к крану живой воды, бодрость приливает в него с каждым новым глотком. – Между заказчиком и наемником стоят только трупы.  
— Ты знаешь кого-то по имени Николас Вонг?  
Вопрос застигает Рутаганду врасплох, голова Когами оказывается в жестком захвате раньше, чем оба до конца осознают, что происходит.  
— А ты его, — ласково спрашивает Рутаганда, — откуда знаешь?  
Из-за досок, которыми заколочены окна, пробивается солнечный свет, но никому до него нет никакого дела. К концу задушевного разговора с Джеком Дэниэлсом Рутаганда расчувствовался настолько, что впервые в своей никчемной жизни извиняется, сам уже основательно не помня, за что, но этому дурному японцу так надо.  
Полоснув ножом по руке, Рутаганда протягивает его Когами.  
Они смешивают кровь и клянутся не отступать.  
Капля падает на планшет, прямо в сердце валяющейся на нем дешевой заколки, и нет ничего красивее этим мутным утром для пьяных глаз Рутаганды, чем кровящая хризантема.  
— Я знаю, с чего надо начинать, — решительно заявляет его свежеобретенный кровный брат.  
— Нет уж, — хохочет Рутаганда. — Это я знаю, с чего надо начинать. Здесь кое-что притоплено у меня для такого случая. Нам нужны водолазные костюмы.

Это самое страшное, самое беспомощное, самое опустошающее похмелье в двадцатидвухлетней жизни Сюсея Кагари. Он приходит в себя в сердцевине побоища, в комнате не осталось ничего, что находилось бы на своем месте. Кресло перевернуто, диван перевернут, следы крови на кровати, на полу, на столе. Все очевидно: его, закопанного в ворох подушек и одеял, попросту не заметили те, кто приходил сюда за его друзьями. Кагари душат злые слезы: чертовы мудаки, могли бы и разбудить. Он все проспал, он все пропустил, все продолжается где-то в другом месте — по-плохому и без него. Действовать нужно безотлагательно, и что еще может сделать Кагари, с пяти лет пациент реабилитационного центра, сменивший три года назад одно заключение на другое, когда требуется сделать что-то дерзкое, решительное, свободное?  
Разумеется, немедленно сдаться в надежные руки.  
Поэтому он набирает номер инспектора Гинозы, ни на что особо не надеясь, он просто точно знает: если кому-то не наплевать на Когами — то это Гинозе, что бы они там оба ни говорили.  
— Ты что, и правда… сбежал? — звучит из динамика мертвенно-спокойный голос.  
— Да нет же! — орет Кагари.  
И еще много чего другого орет.  
— Сивилла — совсем не то, чем нам казалась, — хрипло заканчивает он, не уверенный, что Гиноза все еще его слышит. И тем более не уверенный, что Гинозе вообще следовало об этом знать. — Совсем, короче, нихуя не то.

— А что же сталось с Сусон?  
— Ах, с Сусон? Так слушайте. Случалось ли вам тихим зимним вечером, сидя у домашнего камелька, предаваться сладостным воспоминаниям о любви или о юности и смотреть, как огонь исчерчивает дубовое полено? Вон там на горящем дереве вырисовываются красные клеточки шахматной доски, а здесь полено отливает бархатом; на огненном фоне пробегают, играют и скачут синие огоньки. И вот является неведомый живописец, — пользуясь красками этого пламени, с непередаваемым искусством набрасывает он среди лиловых и пурпуровых огоньков женский профиль какой-то сверхъестественной красоты, неслыханной нежности — явление мгновенное, которое никогда больше не повторится; волосы этой женщины развевает ветер, а черты ее дышат дивной страстью, — огонь в огне! Она улыбается, она исчезает, вы больше ее не увидите. Прощай, цветок, расцветший в пламени! Прощай, явление незавершенное, неожиданное, возникшее слишком рано или слишком поздно для того, чтобы стать прекрасным алмазом!  
— А Сусон?  
— Так вы не поняли? Я начинаю снова. Посторонитесь! Посторонитесь!

В одном проницательности Вонга не откажешь: к этому времени Макисима был для Сивиллы давно и безнадежно мертв. Как любая библиотека, набитая предисловиями и примечаниями покойников, забывших о главном правиле: между заказчиком, желающим говорить, и наемником, имеющим уши, дабы услышать, стоят вовсе не дорога, не каменистая почва, не колючки, не благодатная земля — одни только трупы. Самый глухой из них, Кодзабуро Тома, по-прежнему оставлял комментарии на полях: все это дело времени.  
Время очень не любило, когда его бездарно убивали.

В темно-сером костюме, как обычно с иголочки, решительной походкой смертника ранним вечером четырнадцатого числа весеннего месяца нисана в разгромленный дом, принадлежавший когда-то его отцу, вошел бывший инспектор отдела специальных расследований Бюро общественной безопасности Нобутика Гиноза.  
— Забери отсюда все необходимое, — заявил он Кагари, стараясь не принюхиваться. Дом, хранивший немало его светлых детских воспоминаний, оказался доверху забит чем-то на редкость непотребным, в чем Гинозе категорически не хотелось разбираться. — Мы уходим.  
— Но куда? — оторопело переспросил Кагари. Он впервые видел Гинозу без очков и с трудом узнал.  
— Ты говорил, вы выбрались из Башни Нона, — отрезал Гиноза, успевший за кадром — так случается с второстепенными персонажами, до которых никак не доходят руки, — переосмыслить всю свою сознательную жизнь.  
Кагари обреченно кивнул.  
— Это значит, — чуть спокойнее пояснил Гиноза, — туда можно вернуться тем же самым путем.

Вы можете себе представить, как занимаются сексом под водой, в неопреновых костюмах и кислородных масках, разыскивая покоящийся на дне среди токсичных отходов, завернутый в непроницаемые пакеты арсенал: два ручных пулемета, гранатомет, пистолеты, боеприпасы, четыре вида взрывчатки, алмазный резак, рации, самонаводящуюся ракетную установку земля-земля?  
Вот и Когами с Рутагандой до этого вечера не могли.

— Все складывается наилучшим образом, — рассуждает Вонг, которому надоела тишина, отсутствие собеседника его давно не напрягает. — Пленных в этом здании двое, но к кушетке прикован только один.  
Это предоставляет второму богатейший спектр средств, которые могут гарантировать, что на кушетке он не окажется, бытовых, но достаточно фатальных. Все это время Макисима наглядно демонстрировал ему простую истину: ценность жизни заключается в том, чтобы управлять своей жизнью.  
Вонг погружен в ванну, привычно нетрезвый к полуночи, тугие струи воды маринуют напряжение в спине, консервируют до поры до времени. Битый час он рассматривает, взвешивает на ладони, ласкает добытый из подземелья трофей. Хорошо заточенную опасную бритву с резной серебряной рукоятью. Чувство собственного достоинства Вонга могло бы понести непоправимый урон от столкновения с осознанием, что он не готов использовать столь радикальный способ утверждения контроля над собой. Но шум из комнаты отвлекает его раньше. За бесконечные дни рутины все возможные звуки успели набить оскомину. Этот — новый. Сквозь неплотно прикрытые двери ванной Вонг слышит, как гудит, свистит, клокочет Токио с восемьдесят шестого этажа Башни Нона. Перехватив бритву поудобнее, он выбирается из ванны и замирает, прислушиваясь, у стены. 

Снаружи темно и тихо.  
Все еще тихо.

Вонг взвешивает и отмеряет свои возможности со скоростью, которой позавидовала бы Сивилла, затем осторожно отходит от стены — подобрать с пола халат. Он выходит из ванной, пошатываясь, легкая и доступная мишень. Из дыры, прорезанной в стекле, тянет холодным воздухом. Черная тень отделяется от стены, беззвучно скользит к Вонгу с удавкой в руках. Он выбрасывает руку с открытой бритвой, но тень отшатывается, вместо перерезанного горла — легкий порез на груди. И тот не дошел до кожи, легкая броня корейского спецназа чего-то да стоит. В расчеты Вонга все-таки вкралась ошибка, заключающаяся в том, что он и правда нетвердо держится на ногах, как бы ни старался.  
Но по-прежнему неплохо дерется.  
Перемахнув через диван, он швыряет в тень настольную лампу. Тень уклоняется, скользит в сторону. Яркий свет слепит Вонга, в комнате становится тесно: две огромные твари, лязгая железными зубами, зажимают его в угол. Старик, который заходит следом, не обращает на тень никакого внимания, как будто это его собственная, ненадолго отделившаяся от пола тень. Он садится на диван, вальяжно закинув ногу за ногу.  
— Рассказывай, — кивает Вонгу с жесткой, властной ухмылкой, — что ты в моей Японии забыл?  
Потолок проваливается прямо ему на голову. Железные твари теряют к застывшему Вонгу интерес, несутся в самое пекло. Слышны выстрелы и взрыв. На бортике джакузи в ванной, куда предусмотрительно успевает отступить Вонг, сидит тень, сбросившая капюшон. В разноцветном полумраке видны огненно-рыжие волосы.  
— Откуда у тебя эта бритва? — мертвым голосом спрашивает тень.  
И смотрит на Вонга так, будто он вышел из ада.

Стоп-кадр за дверями ванной: стальная тварь, лишенная страха смерти, застыла в последнем прыжке, зубы смыкаются вокруг протеза Рутаганды. Когами, присев на колено для удобного упора, нажимает на спусковой крючок — и вспышка разрывает темноту, пулеметная очередь вот-вот покажется из направленного в брюхо Кафки дула. Из-под завала, среди кусков бетона и арматуры, торчит, подергиваясь, рука Сенгудзи, касаясь обуглившейся груды железа, еще недавно называвшейся Лавкрафтом, будто тянется погладить в последний раз.  
Вот и пытаешься, бывает, воскресить бога из машины, а он все равно, что ты с ним ни делай, упрямо ползет на кладбище.

— Хочешь владеть мною? Бери…  
Шепот Макисимы заглушен звуком падающей вентиляционной решетки, которую Кагари поддел, но не смог вовремя удержать в руках. На этих ржавых решетках, как и на многом другом в Башне Нона, строительная компания Тейто сэкономила от души, но предъявить счет ее владельцу уже никто не сможет.  
— Тебя только здесь не хватало, — шипит Касэй и тянется к доминатору.  
Кагари спрыгивает, прячется от луча за кушеткой. Подчиняясь воле Касэй, доминатор расцветает, раскрывается в режим уничтожения. Коэффициент Гинозы окончательно переходит все пределы допустимого, когда он, незамеченный, спрыгивает и хватает первый тяжелый предмет, который подворачивается под руку: кардиомонитор.  
И бьет директора Бюро общественной безопасности по голове.  
Бьет.  
Бьет.  
Бьет.  
Бьет.  
Бьет.  
— Она уже вроде все, — опасливо говорит Кагари. Он осмелел настолько, чтобы выбраться из-за кушетки, но все еще не подходит к Гинозе слишком близко. Чувствительный к таким вещам, как любой патрульный.  
В последний раз опустив помятый с угла, разбитый монитор на груду железа и вязкой зеленой жидкости, Гиноза поднимается на ноги и, отдышавшись, сталкивается с необходимостью осознать, что он только что сделал.  
— Теперь остается только угнать самолет, — подытоживает он, с трудом сдерживая нервный смешок. Присутствие Кагари этому здорово помогает. Левой руке по-прежнему неестественно пусто без снятого коммуникатора; в отличие от патрульных Гиноза мог сделать это без посторонней помощи, истощенный чувством долга, который никогда не удастся выполнить. На что только не бывает способен морально обанкротившийся человек.  
От глубин собственного падения Гинозу отвлекает жужжание дронов. Решив, что к Макисиме опять надолго потеряли интерес, они начинают обрабатывать колотые раны на груди. С обескровленного лица можно писать икону. Одного взгляда Гинозе хватает, чтобы решить: он ничего не собирается с этим делать.  
— Но где тогда Когами… — растерянно бормочет Кагари за его спиной.

Когами и Чхве спускаются в лифте, предоставив Рутаганде то ли топить Вонга, то ли спасать — сразу видно, когда в чужие сложные отношения лучше не вмешиваться, даже из самых лучших побуждений. Воздух между ними потрескивает, каждый думает о своем. У Чхве в голове запущен обратный отсчет: перенапряжения системы, которое он спровоцировал перед тем, как врываться в Нону, хватит еще на пять с половиной минут. Любая лишняя драка обрекает участников на вероятную смерть от рук тех, кому захочется навести здесь порядок. Утилитарный корейский мозг подсказывает самый верный способ избежать непредсказуемой драки. Похоже, именно этого Когами и ждет.  
— Я тебе помогу, — тихо говорит он в самый неподходящий для этого момент. Чхве вздрагивает, бритва оглушительно громко звенит о пол лифта. — Я не стану убивать беззащитного, кем бы он ни был. Ты дашь мне слово, что отойдешь в сторону, когда придет время. 

— ...будет так, — улыбнулся Макисима, ничуть не удивленный, очнувшись в самолете, набитом призраками, самым навязчивым и неудобным на свете багажом. Когами вздрогнул, отшатнувшись от его голоса. Прищурился, все еще неспособный отделить багаж от пассажиров. Гиноза коснулся его колена железной рукой и прошептал, не просыпаясь: — Тише. Тише. 


End file.
